Sobremesa
by Jeen V
Summary: “Ele me transformou em sua sobremesa. Com muito recheio. Recheio de leite condensado, de chantilly, de chocolate e morango... E isso, durou a noite toda...” Nc... Presente pra Pammy! *-*


**N/A: Oiii povo! (Aqui estou eu de novo!) Só que com uma one Hoooot! ;O **

**Presentinho para um ser especial! *-***

**Que seria a senhorita**Pamela Baldessini! \o/

**(Aqui está como o prometido! E alias, vera o porque daquelas informações que pedi...(6))**

**Espero que gostem dessa idéia louca que me surgiu enquanto tomava banho. (Informação desnecessária... .-.) ksaosakoask **

**Obs**: All humans

**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens não me pertencem. Pois se me pertencesse, Jacob ficaria com Leah e roubaria o Seth para mim! \o_

**Sinopse**: "Ele me transformou em sua sobremesa. Com muito recheio. Recheio de leite condensado, de chantilly, de chocolate e morango... E isso, durou a noite toda..." Nc...

**Bem, **

**Boa leitura!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sobremesa**

**De: Jeen**

**Para: Pammy**

**

* * *

  
**

**Edward POVs **

Numa noite, num jantar romântico com Bella, conversamos sobre certos desejos.

Principalmente o desejo louco dela por chocolate, leite condensado, chantilly e morango.

Um desejo louco e insano. Disso tenho certeza. Quantas vezes, a vi devorar chocolate e morango?

Um sorriso malicioso apareceu em meu meus lábios e um pensamento um tanto insano em minha mente.

-Edward, que sorriso é esse? –Perguntou Alice desconfiada.

Minha pequena e querida irmãnzinha baixinha, nem queira saber.

-Nada de mais. –Respondi, levantando-me do sofá e indo até meu quarto.

Ao chegar em meu quarto, peguei meu celular que estava em cima da mesinha, e disquei o numero que jamais esquecerei.

No segundo toque, ela atendeu.

-Sim? –Isso é tão Bella. Mas só de ouvir sua voz, o sorriso voltou aos meus lábios, á insanidade em minha mente, e um arrepio em todo meu corpo.

-Bella, amor, você ainda quer minha ajuda sobre cálculos?

**Bella POVs**

Olhei-me no espelho novamente. Até que eu tava bonita. Uma calça jeans azul escura, uma blusinha com um pequeno decote rosa e bota preta. Uma passadinha de nada de lápis de olho e rímel. O básico.

Okay, estou exagerando. Edward só iria me ajudar com a matemática que é um estorvo em minha vida.

Mas o que posso fazer se só com um encontro para me ensinar sobre cálculos eu fico toda assim... Alvoroçada? Não me culpe! Ele é tentador de mais.

Só de olhá-lo me dá uma vontade de... Não consigo nem pensar direito!

Eu o amo de mais. Mais que a mim mesma. E isso, torna o sexo totalmente fascinante.

Dois amantes insaciáveis, devo dizer. Chegava a me espantar que só com um toque, nós nos incendiávamos todo! Os três _S_ proibidos e insanos!

"Foco Bella!" Disse a mim mesma. Se eu ficasse pensando sobre como ele é tesão, não conseguirei prestar nenhuma atenção na 'aula'.

Ouvi a campainha tocar e corri para atendê-la. Sabia que era ele.

-Edward. –Disse me jogando em seus braços e o beijando.

-Bella. –Correspondeu com paixão meu beijo. –Vamos? –Perguntou estendendo uma mão. Peguei-a prontamente.

-Claro, querido professor. –Respondi alegremente.

Ele revirou os olhos e me puxou.

Iríamos para sua casa. Não era muito longe da minha.

Pela minha visão periférica, pude perceber que ele mantinha um sorriso no rosto enquanto dirigia o tão adorado Volvo.

Aliás, este carro quanto o Aston, tem muitas histórias...

Vinte minutos depois, estávamos em frente á casa dos Cullen´s.

-Edward, seus pais estão ai? –Perguntei enquanto ele me ajudava a sair do carro.

-Não tem ninguém em casa hoje. –Respondeu abrindo a porta da sala.

Entramos e ele pediu que me sentasse. Mesmo estranhando, fiz o que ele pediu.

Edward ainda mantinha aquele sorriso no rosto. E eu sei que boa coisa não viria... _Não mesmo._

-Bella, tenho uma proposta. –Sentou-se no sofá de frente ao meu e cruzou os braços. Fitei-o confusa. –Estive pensando numa forma de fazer você entender matemática e bem, achei um jeito. –Será possível? Se ele diz, quem sou eu pra retrucar.

-Como assim? –Perguntei, olhando-o confusa.

O sorriso aumentou e então percebi qual sorriso era.

-Hmm... –Ele ficou pensativo. – É assim, irei lhe passar as contas e a cada acerto, você tem direito de me mandar tirar uma peça de roupa e utilizar qualquer um daqueles itens... Do jeito que você quiser. – Olhei para onde ele apontou e meu queixo caiu.

Deus! Fui pro céu e voltei mais rápido que um foguete.

Que proposta insana é esta? Como prestarei atenção nas questões sendo que ele me fala uma coisa dessas?

Mas é muito interessante...

-Gostou Bella? –Perguntou com um sorriso safado. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam.

Acenei positivamente com a cabeça, pois não tinha voz para lhe dizer nem um simples oi.

-MAS... –A não! Não! Não! Não! Seja bonzinho Edward, muito bonzinho. Percebi que seu sorriso aumentou e fiquei com medo deste sorriso. –A cada erro, _você_ irá ter que tirar uma peça de roupa e _eu _irei utilizar algumas daquelas delicias... –Falou com um sorriso totalmente malicioso, tirando qualquer sanidade que ainda mantinha em minha mente. –E então? Aceita? –Como eu poderia recusar?

-Bem... É uma proposta tentadora, sabia? –Minha incerteza devia estar muito exposta em meu rosto. –Adoro desafios. –Respondi a sua pergunta. E sei que de algum modo, estava ferrada.

Ele sorriu confiante e então pude perceber que ele não facilitaria nada para mim.

É Bella, se você não aprender matemática hoje, nunca mais aprenderá...

-Começaremos então. –Acenei com a cabeça e ele voltou a ficar pensativo. – Começaremos com algo fácil. –Avisou antes de me mandar a questão. –Abre parênteses, dois raiz quadrada de cinco mais oito, fecha parênteses. Dividido por; abre parênteses, raiz quadrada de cinco menos um, fecha parênteses. Qual é a resposta?

Choque. Era o que minha cara deveria estar mostrando agora. Ele está jogando sujo!

Pensei que seria no papel e tudo. Não oralmente...

-Edward... –Choraminguei. Como ele queria que eu aprendesse assim?

-Bella, vamos, você sabe. –Foi a única resposta que ele me deu.

Pense Bella, pense!

Fiz a conta de cabeça e o respondi incerta.

-Dois mais seis raiz quadrada de cinco? –Perguntei de vez afirmar.

Ele sorriu. Um sorriso de contentamento e malicioso.

-Bem, como o combinado, você acertou. Agora faça seu melhor. –Disse ficando de pé e abrindo os braços, me olhando maliciosamente.

Dei o meu sorriso malicioso e caminhei até ele. Nossos olhos sempre conectados.

Dei um beijo em seus lábios vermelhos e os mordi. Ele deu um suave gemido.

-Não me atente... –Sussurrou em meu ouvido sensualmente.

Reprimi um sorriso e mordi seu queixo.

Abria lentamente cada botão de sua blusa social branca.

Chegando no ultimo botão, tirei-a e depois fui para a mesinha que tinha vasilhas em cima com algumas coisas.

Quando olhei o que tinha, simplesmente babei. A vertigem me pegou.

_"Como ele quer que eu aprenda algo assim?!_" Perguntei a mim mesma, chocada.

Tinha chocolate, chantilly, morango e leite condensado... Opções, muitas opções. Fechei os olhos e escolhi uma vasilha.

Era a de chantilly. Peguei-a e voltei até ele. Frente a frente.

-Muito bem pensado Cullen. –Sussurrei entorpecida.

-Sou sua sobremesa. A matemática é apenas o prato principal. Aproveite. –Disse num tom divertido. Mas o sorriso malicioso nunca deixava sua boca...

Passei o dedo no chantilly e passei na sua boca. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e apenas dei de ombros enquanto aproximava nossas bocas. Quando o toquei, lambi seus lábios, absorvendo o gosto do chantilly. Ele gemeu e então mordi seus lábios, sugando-os demoradamente. Não agüentando mais essa tortura, colou nossos lábios furiosamente.

O gosto do chantilly com sua língua é indecifrável. Torturante. E sensual.

Desci meus lábios- muito relutante- para o queixo, mordendo-o e depois para o pescoço e orelha de forma sedenta. Ele arrepiou-se.

Senti seus braços me apertarem fortemente, colando nossos corpos deliciosamente.

Empurrei-o um pouco e passei a mão no chantilly e depois em seu peitoral. Em cada linha de seus músculos definidos e então os lambi deliciada. Demorei-me em seu mamilo. Ele gemeu meu nome baixo.

Eu adorava chantilly. Por Deus!

-Bella... Já aproveitou de mais hein? –Pude perceber relutância em sua voz. Ele me empurrou delicadamente. –Outra questão agora minha querida. –Disse e pegou a vasilha de minha mão, colocando em cima do sofá.

Aquele maldito queria brincar comigo! Como irei prestar atenção quando estou vendo-o assim? Lindo e gostoso na minha frente?

Uma onda de excitação me tomou e então percebi que matemática valia a pena... Principalmente quando Edward era seu professor particular...

**Xxx**

-Isso não é justo! –Reclamei emburrada.

-Não tenho culpa se você errou três seguidas minha Bella. –Respondeu simplesmente. Ele caminhava em minha direção demoradamente. Só de vê-lo um negocio subia por meu corpo por etapas. Ele queria me deixar louca.

Depois de meu primeiro acerto, não acertei mais nada. Ele me atormentava, espreguiçando os músculos, esticando o corpo... _Santo Dio!_ O que ele faz comigo?

Só estava de calcinha na sala de Esme. E ele só sem a camisa. Ainda. Queria ver o que ela falaria se visse que sua sala estava sendo _batizada... _

Edward já estava em minha frente, totalmente sexy e charmoso com aquele sorriso.

Na vasilha continha morango.

Céus! ADORO morango!

Ele mandou me deitar no sofá e foi o que eu fiz. Deitei-me e esperei seu próximo passo.

-Abra a boca, Bella. –Seu tom de voz era sedutor.

Abri a boca e ele colocou um morango, mandando morde-lo. Eu o fiz e saboreei o gosto adorável e saboroso da fruta.

Abri meus olhos e olhei-o. Ele sorria. Será que esse sorriso malicioso nunca deixaria sua face?

Ele pegou outro morango e mergulhou na vasilha de leite condensado, mergulhando até os dedos. Retirou o morango e trouxe até minha boca, deixando um rastro do doce por estar pingando.

Abri a boca (nossos olhos ainda estavam conectados) e ele novamente colocou o morango molhado de leite condensado em minha boca e o mordi.

Fechei meus olhos novamente, para saborear a sensação deliciosa que esse momento me trazia.

Senti seus dedos passarem por minha boca numa caricia. Quando ele passou novamente pelo lábio inferior, abri a boca e mordi a ponta de seu dedo indicador sensualmente e em seguida chupei-o. Ele deu um leve gemido quando sentiu minha língua passando por seus dedos.

-Bella... –O ouvi sussurrar. Sua voz demonstrava toda sua excitação.

Depois disso não ouvi mais nada, pois seus lábios tomaram os meus com urgência, o qual eu respondia á altura.

-Que se dane o calculo! –Disse asperamente, cheio de excitação.

Edward deitou em cima de mim e depois sentou em meu quadril e ficou me olhando. Seus olhos brilharam e eu sabia que ele tinha algo em mente. Conhecia esse olhar.

-Edward... –Sussurrei desconfiada e ansiosa. Estava tão urgente dele quanto ele a mim.

-Espere Bella. –Sua voz estava rouca. Senti um arrepio passar por meu corpo. –Você é minha sobremesa. E eu quero aproveitar o máximo. –Respondeu a minha pergunta muda, lambendo os lábios sensualmente.

O céus! Como ele pode fazer isso comigo?!

Edward levantou-se e foi até a mesa onde estavam os doces. Pegou-as e trouxe até mim.

Observava com atenção cada passo que ele dava.

'_O que será que ele está tramando?'_ Perguntei a mim mesma com curiosidade.

Ele pegou uma vasilha e ajoelhou-se ao lado do sofá. Eu ainda estava deitada.

-O que pretende Edward? –Perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha como ele sempre fazia.

Ele riu e maneou a cabeça.

-Sempre curiosa. –Respondeu. O vi colocar a mão dentro da vasilha e o olhei interrogativamente.

Ele retirou a mão e vi que era chocolate. Muito chocolate. Ele trouxe até minha barriga e lambuzou de chocolate.

-Edward! –Reclamei ao mesmo tempo excitada e confusa.

-Apenas espere Bella. –Respondeu, ainda passando a mão lambuzada de chocolate pela minha barriga.

Ele sorriu satisfeito e pegou a outra vasilha e novamente mergulhou a mão e depois a retirou. Era leite condensado. Ele trouxe até meu corpo e passou por meus seios, pescoço e pernas. O sorriso malicioso ainda presente em seus lábios.

E novamente fez o mesmo processo com a outra vasilha que era de chantili e passou por meus lábios, queixo e meu pescoço, por cima do leite condensado.

Foi ai que capitei sua idéia. E isso me deixou extremamente excitada.

Com força o empurrei e ele caiu de costas no chão e me olhava surpreso, nunca fora pego distraído assim.

Sentei em seu quadril e quase deitei em cima dele, não queria lambuzá-lo. Não ainda...

-Isabella? –Chamou. Sua voz rouca mostrava a surpresa e a excitação.

Não respondi, apenas agi. Tomei seus lábios com urgência.

Nossas línguas se entrelaçavam entusiasmadas, com gosto dos quatro doces presentes.

Era simplesmente magnífico e inexplicável.

Com uma mão livre, peguei um dos potes e me separei dele. Resolvi fazer seu jogo.

Molhei a mão direita no chocolate e lambuzei sua boca e pescoço, depois deixando uma linha reta até o cós da calça jeans que vestia. Ele contraiu o músculo quando passei a mão por essa parte. Sorri maliciosamente e dei um breve apertão na elevação abaixo.

Ele suspirou e deu um leve gemido.

Abri o zíper da calça, deixando a mostra a boxe branca da Diesel.

Agachei-me e passei a língua em sua barriga, dando leves chupões, sugando todo o chocolate, seguindo a trilha que havia feito. Contornava seus músculos com a ponta da língua até chegar em seu pescoço... Dando leves chupadas e suspiros em seu pescoço.

Voltei o caminho novamente, parando no cós de sua calça jeans. Tirei-a e deixei-o só com a boxer branca.

-Sabe, adoro seu corpo... –Disse num tom de voz que julguei ser sensual. Eu estava louca de tanta excitação. –Adoro cada parte... –Continuei enquanto passava a unha em sua barriga. Ele contraiu o músculo e arrepiou-se.

Com um olhar totalmente não Bella, peguei no cós da boxer e comecei a abaixar bem devagar...

Terminando de tirá-la, joguei no amontoado de roupa e peguei a vasilha com chantili e de chocolate e passei em_ todo_ lugar.

-Bella, Bella... –Murmurou meu nome roucamente.

Isso me deu mais motivação para continuar o que pretendia.

Sorri e lambi sua barriga e fui descendo até chegar _lá_. Dando leves chupadas e lambidas, absorvendo o sabor do chocolate e chantili deliciosamente.

Edward gemia alto e sussurrava meu nome loucamente. Ele desse jeito todo, me deixa mais e mais excitada. Aumentei a velocidade da caricia junto de minha mão.

Ele deixava escapar alguns gemidos e isso me deliciava. Sentia que ele estava chegando perto do orgasmo e então parei. Levantei a cabeça e o olhei, o sorriso era totalmente malicioso igualmente seus olhos verdes.

-Isso foi bom. Muito bom. –Disse. Sua voz era totalmente maliciosa. _Isso _me arrepiou, e muito.

Engatinhei até chegar em seus lábios e o morder. Mas de repente, estava por baixo dele. Como ele fez isso tão rápido?

-Agora é minha vez... –Sussurrou em meu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo de minha orelha.

Céus! Eu o queria e muito!

-Edward... –Gemi quando o senti chupar meu pescoço. Com certeza ficaria uma marca vermelha no local.

Ele desceu os lábios, sugando todo o chantili e leite condensado até chegar em meus seios e circular com a ponta da língua o mamilo. Arfei de prazer.

-Gosta disso? –Perguntou, ainda beijando meus seios e massageando-os.

-Go...Gosto. –Respondi arfando. Céus! Ele era muito bom no que fazia...

-O quanto você gosta? –Perguntou novamente, descendo os lábios para minha barriga, lambendo todo o chocolate.

-Muito. Gosto muito. –Respondi novamente, num sussurro.

Seus lábios continuavam descendo, lambendo todo o chocolate. Ele parou no cós de minha calcinha que era de renda vermelha, e a retirou com a boca, mordendo e beijando minha coxa até os pés...

_Esse homem ainda me mata! _

Ele ergueu minha perna esquerda e começou a beijar e morder enquanto subia seus lábios novamente.

Senti novamente, arrepios por todo meu corpo. Arrepios de excitação.

Edward beijou-me novamente nos lábios, mordendo e chupando meu lábio inferior, e depois desceu novamente, beijando todo meu tronco, minha barriga. Fechei os olhos para apreciar todo esse imenso desejo que apossava de meu corpo. Era ardente. Ardente de mais.

Senti algo gelado tocar em minha feminilidade. Depois arfei. Sua língua percorria toda a extensão...

-Edward... –Murmurei extasiada. Meus olhos ainda estavam fechados. Arquejei quando o senti lamber e sugar o clitóris demoradamente, logo em seguida, aumentar a velocidade.

-Céus! –Arfei com intenso desejo. Sentia que logo iria gozar de tanto desejo.

Senti o penetrar dois dedos e começar a movimentá-los lentamente, para logo em seguida, aumentar a velocidade.

-Edward! Céus! –Eu fechava os olhos com força, me contorcendo.

Estava quase lá! Só mais um pouquinho...

-Aah... Assim... –Sussurrei quando o senti lamber-me com voracidade.

De repente, ele parou e eu abri os olhos e o olhei. Seu sorriso era muito mais malicioso do que todos os outros anteriores.

Engatinhando, ele ficou por cima de meu corpo, colando-os. Sentia sua ereção em meu sexo, fervendo para ser usado.

-Gosta muito disso também, não é? –Perguntou sussurrando em meu ouvido.

Gemi e acenei positivamente com a cabeça.

-O se gosto... –Respondi prontamente. Queria senti-lo nesse exato momento

Seria possível que eu o desejasse tanto assim?

Enrolei minhas pernas em sua cintura, e ele prontamente me penetrou.

-Isso... –Murmurei em seu ouvido.

Edward aumentou a velocidade, fazendo-nos gemer alto quando eu o apertava com os músculos internos.

-Bella... Céus! –Gemeu alto. Sempre alternando entre fortes e suaves penetrações.

Inverti as posições e agora estava em cima dele. Comecei a me mover rapidamente, rebolando e pulando em seu colo demoradamente.

-Edward...!! –Gemi alto.

Ele segurou minha cintura, me ajudando a mexer mais rápido.

-Isso... é... muito bom! –Disse gemendo, com os olhos fechados.

Deitei e o beijei. Ainda estava me mexendo.

-Sim é uma delicia... –Sussurrei em seu ouvido roucamente. Com você tudo é uma delicia, meu amor.

Ele tomou meus lábios ferozmente, mudando de posição. Agora ele estava por cima.

Grunhi.

-Ed... –Choraminguei. Adorava ficar por cima e ele sabia disso.

Duas pessoas geniosas numa mesma cama, é briga na certa.

Pelo controle. 

-Nananinanão. –Disse maliciosamente, saindo de dentro de mim. –Agora _eu _estou no comando.

Gemi pelo seu tom. Era aquele tom de voz que me arrepia inteira.

Ele passou seu membro por toda a extensão de minha vagina.

-Você quer minha Bella? –Perguntou maliciosamente, colocando só o começo de seu membro na minha entrada e depois subindo até o clitóris e o mexendo ali.

-Hmm... –Eu não sabia o que falar. Estava em outro lugar. O prazer que me dava era inexplicável.

Aquela voz sedutora falando daquele jeito... Fazia sentir um tesão danado.

-Responda! –Ordenou friamente, penetrando forte e rapidamente, fazendo-me gemer muito alto, e depois o retirando todo.

-Céus! –Sussurrei arfando rapidamente. –Eu quero... Quero tudo! –Gritei.

Não era fácil me entregar assim numa derrota. Mas ele... Desse jeito assim tão gostoso, mandão e _recheado_, era impossível de não me entregar!

-Bom mesmo Swan. Bom mesmo. –Respondeu com malícia.

Ele penetrou fortemente, arrancando fortes gemidos de nós dois.

Contorci-me, fazendo-o ir mais fundo. Era inexplicável o prazer que sentia. Só nossos sexos ligados e suas mãos ou em minha cintura ou em minhas coxas.

-Isso... –Murmurei. Meus olhos estavam fechados, enquanto tentava ao máximo segurar o orgasmo. –Mais rápido! –Pedi e ele prontamente atendeu.

O vi pegar uma das vasilhas e derramar em minha barriga chocolate.

Edward lambia, chupava e mordia minha barriga. Com certeza iria ficar marcado.

O orgasmo chegava novamente e num forte impulso consegui derruba-lo no chão e sentar fortemente em seu membro rijo. Gememos alto e voltei a me movimentar bem devagar.

-Não conseguirei... Segurar mais! –Disse gaguejando.

Sai de cima dele e sentei-me no sofá. Fitei-o com o meu maior sorriso sacana.

Ele ergueu á sobrancelha confuso. Deitou-se sobre os braços e me fitou. Estava arfante.

-Sabia que você fica uma delicia assim? –Perguntei, comendo-o com os olhos.

Os músculos estavam contraídos, os lábios vermelhos como sangue, arranhões pelo corpo e totalmente suado.

Ele me olhou do mesmo modo que eu o olhava.

Levantei e peguei a vasilha com morango. Molhei no chocolate e o levei até a boca e o mordi. Saboreei, ainda o fitando.

-Você me provoca... –Disse Edward. Sua voz transmitia todo seu tesão. –Me provoca de mais.

Ele levantou-se como um felino prestes a pegar sua presa. Seu olhar era indecifrável.

Deixei algumas gotas de chocolate cair em meu colo.

-Ops! –Disse olhando-o com falsa inocência.

Edward agachou-se em minha frente e começou a me lamber.

-Você me deixa cheio de tesão... –Sussurrou entre meus lábios.

Fechei os olhos e concordei num sussurro.

Ele tomou meus lábios com voracidade.

-Agora de quatro. –Ordenou friamente, num sussurro.

Tremi. Adorava quando mandava assim...

-Senhor Cullen_... Me possua_. –Respondi ofegante, entrando na brincadeira. –_Agora_! –Ordenei, ficando na posição que ele pediu.

Edward logo me penetrou com vontade. Gememos. Estávamos extasiados.

Seu movimento ainda era devagar, sempre alternando, do jeito que gosto.

Uma forte, uma rápida e uma lenta.

-Oh... –Estava delirando, não sabia o que saia de minha boca.

Ele beijou minhas costas suadas, subindo mais, tentando capturar meus lábios. Virei meu pescoço para o lado e nossos lábios se encontraram.

Era um beijo quente. Muito quente.

Com a outra mão, ele estimulava meu clitóris. Tinha certeza que não agüentaria mais segurar.

-Droga Edward! –Gemi entre seus lábios.

Ele havia aumentado o movimento, dando fortes estocadas.

-Que foi Bella? Não gosta? –Perguntou, enquanto sugava meu lábio inferior.

-Sexo Selvagem e Sacana? A sim, eu adoro!

-Que bom... –Respondeu. Nossos corpos se chocavam violentamente e então percebi que seria questão de alguns minutos que iria gozar.

-Meu Deus! –Murmurei. Sentia meu corpo tremer. –Goze pra mim, Edward! Goze! –Pedi com a voz tremula. –Goze pra mim meu amor!

Ele grunhiu e cada vez mais dava estocadas fortes.

-Isabella... –Ouvi sair entre seus lábios.

Ele puxou meus cabelos para traz, fazendo me ficar de joelhos.

Agora seria questão de segundos. Não seguraria mais. Não agora.

-Edward... –Gemi em seu ouvido. Uma mão ainda brincava com meu clitóris e a outra com meus seios e minha boca, fazendo-me chupar seu dedo.

-Sim...? –Ele estava mais ofegante que eu. –Diga o que quer amor, que farei.

-Goze. –Pedi novamente. –Goze pra mim. Agora. –Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Então senti um liquido quente escorrer por minha perna enquanto ele ainda se movimentava dentro de mim.

Ele novamente puxou meus cabelos, fazendo tombar minha cabeça em seu ombro.

-Libere pra mim Bella. Vamos. –Pediu. Seus dedos aumentaram a velocidade no estimulo do clitóris.

Não podia agüentar mais. Gozei também e depois tombei no chão.

-Céus! Isso foi... –Incrivelmente sacana e gostoso?

-Incrivelmente sacana e gostoso? –Perguntou sorrindo, deitando-se do meu lado.

Revirei os olhos. Até nossas mentes eram conectadas.

-Sim. Encaixe perfeito meu bem. –Respondi sorrindo.

Ele gargalhou e concordou com a cabeça.

-Deveríamos repetir mais vezes... –Disse num tom monótono enquanto passava a ponta de seus dedos em meu mamilo.

-O que? Estudar sobre cálculos? –Perguntei com certa ironia. No final, ele não me ajudou em nada porque como iria prestar atenção na prof. Quando ficava imaginando-o assim?

-Não bobinha, ser _minha sobremesa_... –Respondeu com malicia. E novamente aquele ardor bateu em meu corpo querendo por mais. –Nunca seguramos tanto assim. E isso foi ótimo. Como você disse minha Bella, somos um encaixe perfeito. –Ele pegou meu rosto e beijou todo meu rosto. –Para sempre.

-Sim Edward. Podemos brincar de sobremesa muitas vezes. –Respondi sorridente. Ele era tão perfeito!

Olhei para o relógio e vi que passamos duas horas e meia naquilo. Uma hora só na transa. –Seguramos bem! Normalmente em uma hora temos três orgasmos... –Comentei. Estava radiante. Segurar dava mais prazer no final. E isso, irei testar muitas e muitas vezes.

-Uma hora? Uau! –Respondeu no mesmo estado de torpor. –Que tal tentar ver se conseguimos _mais_ que isso? Aceita o desafio? –Seu olhar era desafiador. Olhei-o da mesma forma.

-Quando começamos? –Revidei, olhando-o do mesmo jeito. –Não tem ninguém em sua casa mesmo? –Perguntei relutante.

Não queria nem ver se Esme ou qualquer outro membro Cullen, _principalmente Emmett_ nos pegasse assim...

-Eles só voltaram domingo Bella. Temos a casa toda para nós...

-E só agora você me avisa? –Emburrei. –Que tal a cozinha...?

Ele me olhou _daquele _jeito e depois sorriu _daquele_ jeito.

E naquele dia ele me transformou em sua sobremesa. Com muito recheio. Recheio de leite condensado, de chantilly, de chocolate e morango... E isso, durou a noite toda... E em metade dos cômodos. Em cima da mesa, da pia, da mesa de jantar, no chão...

Meu deus! Como eu amava aquele homem! Irrevogavelmente e incondicional. E isso, duraria para a vida toda...

* * *

**N/A:** WOW!

Eu sei! Eu sei! Isso está TOTALMENTE E ABSOLUTAMENTE pervertido e insano!

Koksaosakosa

Mas sei que Pammy adooora um hentai detalhado... (6)

Pammy, minha amora! *-*

Espero que goste da one! \o/

Dinha, que babou quando leu e me incentivou MUITO para continuar essa insanidade insana... (6)

Kosakaoksa

Dedico a vocês duas minhas queridas! *-*

E Jé, aqui está o que você tinha me pedido! (6)

Minhas queridas, espero que gostem! *-*

Amo vocês! *-*

**Obs:** Créditos a Larizzaz pelos três Ss proibidos! xD

Espero que tenham gostado! E gostaria de reviews dizendo o que acharam dessa insanidade! *--*

**24/08/09**


End file.
